pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mrs. Potato Head
Mrs. Potato Head is the female counterpart to Mr. Potato Head. Although only mentioned at the end of Toy Story as Molly's Christmas present, she makes her first real appearance in Toy Story 2 as Mr. Potato Head's wife. ''Toy Story'' She is first mentioned in the first film by Mr. Potato Head by chanting her name for a birthday present for Andy. At the end of the film she is finally confirmed to be a toy for Molly by the Green Army Men, making Mr. Potato Head overjoyed. ''Toy Story 2'' In the second film, Mrs. Potato Head is first seen when her male counterpart and husband finds her lost earring. She laughs ticklishly when her husband kisses her on the side playfully. When Buzz Lightyear plans a rescue mission to bring Woody back home, Mrs. Potato Head loads her husband with an extra pair of shoes and his angry eyes. She also warns Buzz not to talk to any strange or foreign toys. After learning that her husband saved the lives of three Squeeze Toy Aliens during the mission, she decides to adopt them, much to his dismay. Finally, she and Mr. Potato Head are seen standing together as they watch Wheezy sing You've Got a Friend in Me. In the outtakes Mrs. Potato Head overloads her husband with several unnecessary accessories listed below: * Cheese Puffs (when he gets hungry) * Key (unknown purpose, especially to Mr. Potato Head) * Golf Ball (if he has time for golf) * Plastic Steak * Rubber Ducky * Yo-Yo * Extra Bouncy Bouncy Ball * Extra Teeth (which chatter, making Mr. Potato Head jump) * Crayons (in case he gets bored) * Blue Play-Doh (which makes his ears pop out) * Dime (to call her) * Monkey Chow (Mrs. Potato Head furiously remarks that it's for the Barrel of Monkeys and calls to them, to which Mr. Potato Head draws the line at the monkeys and requests getting his agent on the phone) ''Toy Story 3'' In the third film, she is seen with a much bigger part as this time she is missing her eye, but it able to use it to see inside Andy's room, which is how the toys discover that Andy is searching for them or if Andy is leaving or packing. In the process, she helps the other toys realize that Woody has been truthful about Andy after they have initially refused to listen to him. After the toys are rescued by the Squeeze Toy Aliens from being incinerated at the Tri-County Waste Plant, she tells the aliens "You have saved our lives," followed by Mr. Potato Head telling them, "And we are eternally grateful," and Mrs. Potato Head is shown to be pleased as her husband hugs the aliens, finally accepting them as their children. At the end of the film, she finally recovers her eye after the toys return to Andy's house. She is then given to Bonnie along with Mr. Potato Head and the other toys. In the film's credits, she and her husband are seen shaking hands with Chuckles. The Potato Heads are also seen standing together as the toys watch Jessie and Buzz Lightyear perform a paso doble to "Hay Un Amigo En Mi" (the Spanish version of the song "You've Got a Friend in Me" performed by the Gipsy Kings). Trivia * The storybook Mrs. Potato Head is reading to the Little Tikes in Toy Story 2 is titled A Bug's Life. The picture seen in the book is at the point of the film where the two kids next to Dot say "Your dad's right, he's gonna die." shortly after Flik leaves for Bug City. * It is possible Molly took no interest in Mrs. Potato Head, which is why she has always been seen in Andy's room and why Andy is as sentimental with her as much as Mr. Potato Head. * It was mentioned that Mrs. Potato Head came with over 30 accessories. Other quotes Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Andy's Toys Category:Bonnie's Toys